1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is electronic musical instruments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multiplexing for electronic musical instruments, so far as applicant is aware, has in the past been limited to time division multiplexing of keyboard information, converting parallel key-down information to serial data. A multiplexing scheme for multiplexing couplers is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,287 to Klann.